quand Harry est un serpentard
by TomiMact
Summary: grâce à un jeune homme mystérieux Harry et Draco deviennent amis, mais pour cela il vas devoirs changé le passé...
1. prologue

Résumé: grâce à un jeune homme mystérieux Harry et Draco deviennent amis, mais pour cela il vas devoirs changé le passé...

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Sauf Tomi lui il est à moi alors pas touche !

Prologue

C'est une nuit sans lune, mais soudain apparaît, une sorte de « porte » étrange d'où se dégage de la lumière, une ombre en sort et tout de suite après la « porte » se referme.

Plus tard dans une maison en ruine, un homme cris sur un autre:

- INCAPABLE ! MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE TUE CE GAMIN !

- je suis désolé maître... s'excusa l'autre.

tes excuse ne serve à rien Queudever, Doloris ! dit t-il en pointant sa baquette vers le dis Queudever qui tomba par terre en se tortillant de douleur.

-C'est quoi se bordel ? Dit une autre voix que Voldemort ne reconnu pas .

-Qui est tu ? Demanda Voldemort qui a vais arrêter de torturé Queudever.

-Moi ? Tu ne me connaît pas ? Je suis célèbre pourtant : je suis Tomi Mact ! A moins que... et vous c'est...? demanda Tomi

-Tomi tu t' appel Tomi..., non je ne connaît pas . Mais moi tous me connaisse sous le nom de Voldemort. Répondit Voldemort

-Voldemort ? Voldemort … Ah oui ! Harry Potter , tu connaît ? Demanda t-il

-HARRY POTTER ! ENCORE LUI ! OUI JE LE CONNAIT ET JE VAIS LE TUER CE SALE MORVEUX, TOI AUSSI TU VEUX QU'IL TE SAUVE ?! Hurla Voldemort

-Non pas besoin qui me sauve? Et par contre j'aimerais mieux le connaître, être ami avec lui quoi ! Dit Tomi avec un grand sourire .

-AMI AVEC POTTER QUELLE BÊTISE ! Hurla de nouveau Voldemord

-TU M'AGACE LE VIEUX ! Hurla Tomi, ses yeux brillait d'une verte encore plus vive que l'ordinaire...

-Sale morveux... dit Voldemort qui s'apprêtait à lancer un sort sur Tomi ... AVADA KEDAVRA ! Hurla voldemort

Le sort arriva à une vitesse incroyable vers Tomi , qui re9u le sort en pleine poitrine... mai le sort disparus en Tomi qui lui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre sous les yeux ébahie des deux autres...

-mais... dit voldemort qui n'en croyais pas ses yeux

-c'était pas censé me tué se sort ? Demanda Tomi à Voldemort

voldemort acquiesça.

Un grand souris se forma sur les lèvre de Tomi qui s'élargissait de plus en plus...

-Voldemort incapable de tué un jeune garçon ! Une honte pour lui ! Dit Tomi avec un sourire narquois et les yeux vert brillant... Mais maintenant faut que je parte, alors salut bande de nul ! Dit Tomi avant de se téléporté...

« Ce gamin... ce gamin est très puissant... ! » Pensa Voldemort .


	2. Chapter 1 : Une rencontre inattendu

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Sauf Tomi lui il est à moi alors pas touche !

Chapitre 1: Une rencontre inattendu

Cela faisais maintenant une heure que Draco marchait dans le parc du château , soupirant en pensant à ce qu'il devrais faire à la fin du mois...

Il ne le montrais pas aux autre mais il avais très peur et n'avais aucune envie de le faire... bien qu'il s'en était venté au début d'année. Il soupira de nouveau avant de ce laisser tomber dans l'herbe, mais quelque chose ou plutôt... une touffe de cheveux qu'il avait aperçu appuyé contre un rocher...

« cheveux noir ? C'est surement... » se dit-t-il.

-Alors ? On fait la sieste, POT...mais ?! Commença Draco en approchant.

« Ce gars ce n'est pas POTTER ! C' est qui ?! » pensa Draco un peu déboussolé.

Le garçon en question avait bien des cheveux noir mais une barbichette noire, il avais les yeux fermé, à côté de lui était posé un chapeau vert, portait un jeans bleu et un t-shirt vert, il avait les bras derrière la tête mais on pouvais apercevoir ces mitaine qu'il portait au mains...

-Tien, salut Draco c'est toi que je voulait voir justement... dit-t-il les yeux toujours clos.

-Mais... Mais qui êtes vous ? Demanda Draco complètement perdu.

Tomi ouvra les yeux... Draco fut surpris pas l'intensité de ses yeux vert...

Moi c'est Tomi Mact , et je voulait te proposé un truc... répondit Tomi avec un grand sourire.

« ce sourire... à quel que chose... d'effrayant ! » pensa Draco en frissonnant.

-Et c'est quoi ? Demanda Draco encore sous le choc de se sourire bizarre...

-T'es en 6eme année c'est ça ? On dirait que oui... Je voulait te proposé de faire un petite voyage dans le passé ? Proposa Tomi toujours souriant

-De quoi ?! Un voyage dans le passé ?! Pour faire quoi ?! Demanda Draco complètement largué par cette proposition très bizarre...

-Pour changé le passé et quelque truc en plus te faire d'autres amis et changé aussi ton destin... enfin si ça t'intéresse bien sûr, et tu pourrais être ami avec Harry... repondit Tomi

-…?

-Harry Potter , sa te parle ? Repondant à la question muet de Draco.

-POTTER ?! MOI AMI AVEC POTTER ?! S'exclama Draco.

Le regard que lança Tomi, le dissuada de continué d' hurlée.

-Tu avait bien essayer d' être ami avec lui en 1ere année alors pourquoi ne pas retenté ? Dit Tomi qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Ouais mais il n'avait pas voulut me serré la main pourquoi le ferait t' il maintenant ? Demanda Draco qui avais perdu le fils de leur discussion.

-Il le feras... dans le passé... Il faut juste arrivé avant sa rencontre avec Weasley... dit Tomi

-Mais... comment tu le sais, au faite ? Demanda Draco étonné par ce que Tomi pouvais savoir.

-Ah ça c'est très simple, je vient d'un monde parallèle où les livre de Har... enfin l'histoire du château se vende partout, donc je connaît tout l'histoire... et aussi je ne suis pas un sorcier mais j'ai des pouvoir grâce à... enfin donc je ne suis pas non plus un moldu... bref voilà quoi... dit Tomi .

-Prouve-le ! Dit simplement Draco.

-Ok ! Répondit Tomi.

Aussi tôt dit aussi tôt fait : Tomi tourna sur lui à une vitesse tel qu'on ne voyais plu qu'une tornade et quand il réapparut il n'avait plus les même vêtement mais il était habillé à la mode sorcier... Draco resta bouche bée.

-Alors tu me crois ? Demanda Tomi avec un nouveau sourire.

Draco acquiesça.

- Alors sa te tente ? Sa va être marrant, et sa va te changé les idées... t'en pense quoi ? Demanda Tomi avec un autre sourire encore plus grand.

Draco acquiesça de nouveau.

-Cool … dit Tomi en se téléportant avec Draco...

a suivre...

Laissez un message si vous avez des question (je répondrais dans les prochains chapitres) et/ou si vous aimer bien.

Bye, TomiMact


	3. Chapter 2 : Retour au source

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Sauf Tomi lui il est à moi alors pas touche !

Chapitre 2: Retour au source...

'Gare de King's Cross 1 septembre 1991, 10h 30.'

Une ombre apparut derrière un muret de la gare...

- Eh mais c'est quoi ça ?! Que m'arrive t-il ?! Demanda Draco voyant à travers ses mains et qui flottait dans les air

-T'inquiète c'est pas permanent... faut juste trouvé ton corps plus jeune qui est ? Dit Tomi

-Je... enfin il doit être dans le train . Répondit Draco. Pourquoi faire ? Demanda t-il.

-Bah pour rentré dedans et avoir un corps stable ! Répondit Tomi avec un sourire.

-Mais... je pensai à un truc... dit pensivement Draco.

-Quoi ? Demanda Tomi surpris.

-Bah lors de notre première rencontre... c'était pas terrible... répondit Draco

-Ah ça ! Pas grave je lui ferais oublier votre première rencontre, comme ça tu pourras t'en faire un ami... dit Tomi en souriant

-OK merci ! Dit Draco.

Pas de quoi maintenant direction le train ! Dit Tomi en direction de la voie 9 ¾

* * *

Tous seul dans son compartiment le jeune Draco attendait le départ du train... quand soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte...

-Oui ? Dit le jeune Draco

-Salut Draco... dit Tomi un sourire au lèvre. Tu peut rentré en lui, Draco ! Continua Tomi

-De quoi ?! Demanda le jeune Draco

-Ok ! Répondit son double plus âgé.

-Mais... qu'es que … commença le jeune.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car le Draco du futur était rentré en lui.

-C'est bon t'y ais ? Demanda Tomi au jeune Daco.

-Ouais c'est bon, mais c'est bizarre... Répondit Draco avec une tête bizarre.

-Dans ce cas là... Alors c'est parti ! S'exclama Tomi content de lui

Tomi tourna sur lui même pour reformé la tornade et pour réapparaitre... à l'âge de onze ans, à peu prés la même taille que Draco quoique plus grand et sans sa barbichette.

-Bon, maintenant il faut trouvé Harry ! Dit Tomi.

a suivre...

Laissez un message si vous avez des question (je répondrais dans les prochains chapitres) et/ou si vous aimer bien.

Bye, TomiMact


End file.
